The Legend of Zelda: Link's Story
by Echo of the Oceans
Summary: This is the first of many, this is OOT, through Link's eyes. I plan on doing Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Malon, Impa, Zelda's Father... and amny more!
1. Birth and Tears

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
  
Link's Story  
  
Seliana looked into the pure blue eyes of her new baby boy. They sparkled up at her, blissfully unaware of the darkness to come. She held the baby close to her and sang him a lullaby, It was a poem she had read in one of the books her husband used to pore over endlessly.  
  
1 In a realm beyond sight  
  
Where the sky shines gold, not blue  
  
There the Triforce's might  
  
Makes mortal's dreams come true.  
  
Her little baby was like the sun to her, a link to greater things. she still hadn't named him. Hmm. what does he remind me of? Besides his father, I don't know. Link?  
  
"Link." she said aloud, contemplating the name. The baby's eyes popped open and it gurgled happily.  
  
"Lee. k," it he said. Seliana looked at in amazement.  
  
"You like that name? Do you my sweet little baby?" she crooned. The baby grinned at her and she smiled. Link. an image she had buried deep in the back of her mind came into view. She remembered it as well as if it had only happened just moments ago. Her boyfriend, Linikin, had come to see her. As she hugged him in greeting, she inhaled deeply. the smell of the forest he held so dear lingered on his green tunic.  
  
"Seriana?" he asked. She murmured a yes in his ear. "Would you ever. want to be married? And have a family?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, of course. I have always wanted a little boy. why do you ask?" she replied.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was only wondering," he said, grinning. His blue eyes seemed as deep as the ocean as she gazed into them. drinking him in. "But, I was also wondering." he said, and stumbled. He  
  
accidentally on purpose fell to his knees in front of her and pulled out a plain old wooden box. He handed it to her and she opened it. Inside was a pouch, made of soft deep red silk. She held it to her cheek and felt four small lumps inside. Confused but excited, she looked up at him and cocked her head. He smiled and urged her to look. So she did. She opened the pouch and shook its contents onto her palm. A pure platinum ring set with stones from the Zora's Sapphire. A matching necklace and set of earrings lay alongside it. She gasped, for she was, in truth, a simple farm girl, and had never seen such beauty that wasn't contained in a sunset.  
  
"Will you marry me Seliana?" he asked, his eyes as hopeful as a child who has just asked her daddy to buy her a pretty dress. She began to cry with happiness.  
  
"Yes, of course! I love you with all my heart!" she cried, flinging herself back into his arms. He leaned down to kiss her, and this kiss was like no other she had shared before, even with him. It inspired something in her, a flame that burned with their love, and that flame is what would keep her going, even through the hardest times. She sighed for him. He had died a month after they were married, but not before they um. professed their love, you might say. Here was the result. She thought of something he had said to her in their wedding vows- You are my link to happiness, everything that makes me complete.  
  
"Yes, you will be Link, my precious little one," she sang. She was so happy she could hardly control herself. But if she had known, if she had only known about a guy named Ganon.  
  
A/N~ I NEED REVIEWS! I will not continue unless I get at least 10 reviews telling me to do so. I don't have very much self-esteem, but I'm trying! Bear with me, k? THANX! 


	2. One Flower, Two Names

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Story  
  
Chapter 2~ Butterflies  
  
A three year old Link waddled over to a flower that was swaying gently in the breeze.  
  
"Buh-fie," he said, reaching to touch one. 'Buh-fie' was his word for the winged creatures of beauty and grace, called butterflies. Since his birth, beauty and grace was something Hyrule had yet to see. The war that had began as an argument had escalated into an all out war, and Hyrule was still bearing the brunt three years later. His mom had been very jumpy lately, as she had heard news that a group of stalfos were coming towards her village. If the skeleton warriors raided their village, her baby would be in mortal peril. And she couldn't let that happen. So one day, she heard far off shouts of "STALFOS!", she wasted no time in grabbing her little baby and mounting her horse. As they rode off, she saw her little boy had something clutched in his fist. It was a flower, with seeds attached to the inside. She got far enough away to where she thought it was safe to stop and look behind her. She saw smoke rising from the roof of her house, and almost too late, saw the group of stalfos headed right for her.  
  
She turned and kicked her horse gently, but still conveying the message not to hold back, they raced off at an alarming pace, toward the woods, where she knew they would be safe. The stalfos had already done her in, but she wasn't gone yet. And as long as she had breath left, she had vowed to save her son. She felt the cruel wind whipping at the bleeding cuts that ravaged her lower back. The y stung like some one had poured salt in them, but she ignored it. Reaching the hollow entrance the hidden forest, she fell off of her horse from exhaustion. She managed to drag herself through on the hands and knees, still holding her son. She heard the frightened whinnies of her horse. She prayed they wouldn't hurt it, that they would let it go, but the sickening sounds that followed told her they didn't. But better her horse than her only son. She felt dizzier and dizzier, and finally, everything went black.  
  
A Kokiri child reached her moments later, a concerned look in her eyes. The child knelt down and kissed the woman on the cheek. The woman now had strength to stand up and walk to the Deku Tree's Meadow. But this was only borrowed life, and soon the woman would die. And she knew it. As she entered the meadow, she lay down in front of the huge tree.  
  
"Oh great one, please, let my child live! Anything for his life! I have given my life already," she said in a soft voice. Her pride would never let her physically beg, but her eyes pleaded to grant her this. The tree could sense the child was not just a normal child. He had Sheikah blood, and he was destined for greatness. This much he could see.  
  
"Woman, I know not your name. Tell me, what shall I call this child?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Link." she gasped, her life fading fast. The tree touched her forehead with it's branches and absorbed the woman's memories.  
  
"And tell him." she whispered, gripping the branch. "Tell him I love him so much, and I will wait for him forever. and tell him. his mother's name. was. Aleina. please," she took her last breath. The last word was inaudible, and the Deku Tree knew. He glanced at the child sleeping peacefully, helplessly, on the ground in front of him. The flower which he clutched had one last seed attached, and it fell into the ground here. The flower withered and died. The Deku Tree looked at the green haired girl who had been watching silently. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and a small tear fell onto the child's hand. It glowed for a second, then evaporated.  
  
"Saria," said the tree. "Take care of this child. He can live in that abandoned tree-house when he is older. His name is-" the Deku Tree instructed.  
  
"Link." she finished. She scooped the child into her arms, and kissed a branch of the tree. Then she and the slumbering infant took their leave.  
  
A/N~ Any more? Take it or trash it? R&R!!! PLEEZ! Thanx peoples! LUV YA'LL! Merry X-mas! Buh bye 4 now! LUV*~* Kitty-Kat 


	3. The Lost Years

The Legend of Zelda: Link's Story  
  
Chapter 3*~* The Lost Years  
  
"And they lived happily ever after," Saria finished, closing the book quietly. She crept quietly over to where Link was. He looked so cute and innocent, asleep on his bed. She tucked the blanket up under him and left the tree house. She was walking slowly back to her own little house, lost deep in thought, when Mido tapped her on the shoulder. She started and spun around. Spotting Mido, she relaxed and glared at him.  
  
"You scared me! What are you doing out so late?" she asked suspiciously. His smile grew annoyingly wider.  
  
"Looking for you. Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"I was. . . reading Link a bedtime story," she said casually. Mido's happy expression changed into one of confusion.  
  
"Who's Link? What are you talking about?" he inquired. Saria sighed. She motioned for him to follow her, and they walked back to her house. They settled in at a small table pushed up against one of the walls.  
  
Saria told him everything that had happened. How she had been headed for the Lost Woods when she saw a woman lying on the ground. How she brought the woman to the Deku Tree, and the woman's baby. How the woman died. And then she told him that Link was going to live in the forest with the Kokiri. He freaked out, yelling incoherent strings of words at the wall. He finally calmed down.  
  
"Saria, are you sure it is safe? Because he is a Hylian, so what if he tells people about us, and where the forest is?" he asked. Saria gave him a look.  
  
"Do you really think he would do that? Mido, he's a baby! And the Deku Tree said he was destined for greatness. I don't know, but I know that I will raise him as I was asked to by the Deku Tree," she said confidently, flashing Mido a brilliant smile.  
  
"Anyway, I am tired, and it's very late, so let me go to sleep, okay? Okay. Good night, Mido," she said, sleepily pushing him out the door. She fell asleep thinking about that woman and her baby.  
  
For the next ten years, Link was raised by Saria in the Kokiri Forest. He learned about their customs, he learned the basics of battle, and he learned a lot about nature. But he still didn't know who he was, or why he kept growing when the Kokiri didn't. He also was very different from the rest of the forest children that he didn't have a guardian faerie. He had always hoped that he would get one someday, but by his ninth birthday, he had given up that hope. He enjoyed his Kokiri friends, but Mido hated him. He teased him relentlessly about not having a faerie, and about anything else he could think of.  
  
Link felt that he was very different from everyone else with whom he lived. But he just didn't know how different he was. Until one morning, when the Deku Tree decided he had a story to tell, and it went like this. . .  
  
A/N~ The story will be in chapter 4, if I get enough reviews. K? AND REVIEW MY OTHER FICS, PLEEEEZ!! ::gets watery anime bambi eyes:: pweez? 


End file.
